


That thing we don't talk about, right Roy?

by aliaslestat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters, Older Ed, PWP, and for a friend, because fic trades are nice, honestly just indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaslestat/pseuds/aliaslestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly just pure indulgent trash for a friend and I. Hadn't thought of using this pairing before but...welcome to hell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That thing we don't talk about, right Roy?

“I swear to fucking god if you don’t get back here Mustang!” Edward called out watching the older alchemist sauntering away as though he had all the time in the world and not a care to go along with it.

“You’re just jealous that I can tie knots a hell of a lot better than you can.” Roy called back over his shoulder pausing at the door frame of the bedroom and swiveling back on a heel to look at the furious blonde crisscrossed in rope.

“I am not jealous! Get back over here!” Ed rushed wiggling slightly within the bonds confining him but not enough to break the ropes. After all where would the fun be in that?

Roy knew well enough that if Ed didn’t want to be in the situation he was in, that he could one: just say so, or two: break the damn ropes and walk off. But that wasn’t part of the little game they were playing right now and Ed knew that well enough.

“I just think, that you look so nice all tied up and flustered like that. I had to step back and admire my work.” Roy hummed hands coming up to ‘frame’ the picture of Ed laughing slightly as he glared daggers at him from his perch on the bed.

“Alright, alright. Enough messing around, Mustang, you’ve admired your work for long enough.” He huffed head tucking down to his chest and flush spreading through his cheeks and down across his chest.

In all the years Roy had known him since he had grown from young boy into manhood and they had started this…thing…between them, He still wasn’t exactly sure what to call it all he knew was that they were something more than friends and almost as exclusive as lovers but they had never spoken about it, there was nothing that could make Ed more flustered than having to voice what exactly he wanted when it came to their encounters. Sure he was good at being a bossy little prick outside the bedroom, but the second that door closed it was an entirely different matter.

“If you insist you can’t wait even another moment.” Roy sighed making his way back to the bed, heels of his boots clicking along the wooden floor boards. 

He could tell Ed was anxious, breath shuddering on every exhale. He had never seemed to get used to this part, to the build up and the electricity sparking between them. It was almost a hazardous thing burning so fiercely. 

“You absolutely tremble, Edward.” Roy cooed kneeling down on the edge of the bed leaning until Ed could feel the heat of his breath against his lips. Fingers ghosting over his chest plucking at the fibres of the ropes rough against already sensitive skin. 

“Only because you tied me up and told me to wait.” Ed hissed words no more than a rush of wind against Roy’s cheek. 

“Would you like me to untie you?” Roy whispered back the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips. 

Ed froze for a moment not even seeming to breathe. It always happened this way. He put up a fuss and Roy pretended to be the sweetest and most caring thing in the world offering to take it all back. Only to get the words out of Ed’s mouth. What a bastard. 

“No…” He murmured listening to Roy make a small sound of question. 

“What was that? You need to speak up.” 

Ed could hear the amusement in his voice and it made his face burn and the flames in his belly flicker. 

“I said, no. I don't want you to untie me.” Ed told him voice quivering as he felt Mustang’s hand slip between his legs brushing over the canvas of his slacks and against his groin. 

“That's what I thought.” Roy hummed kicking his boots off as he pulled himself fully onto the bed. One hand braced against Ed’s chest as he gently pressed him back onto the mattress. 

The way Ed melted under his fingers bending to the way Roy asked him to move with soft touches breaking down the rough and tumble barriers that always seemed to be rising between the times they met like this. Now though with Ed beneath his hands looking up at him with those golden eyes filled with something wild and wonderful and so entrancing it made Roy’s heart stop in his chest. 

“You're wearing entirely too much clothing.” Roy mumbled leaning over him pressing open mouthed kisses along the cord of his neck drawing half gasps from the younger man. 

“Says the one still in full uniform.” Ed breathed out between the gasps Roy was drawing out of him. 

Roy snorted a laugh pressing a kiss to his lips before he sat up straddling Ed’s hips as he began to unbutton the overcoat and belt letting it fall behind him and slip off the bed clattering down onto the floor. He could feel Ed's eyes on him as the dress shirt fell leaving his under shirt to be pulled over his head and tossed away. 

“Is that better?” Roy grinned revelling in the way Ed's eyes tracked over his chest, over the Knicks and scars long since healed from battles long since fought. He looked at him like he was the most important thing in the universe at that very moment. It was a burning reminder of why they were here like this well that and he could already feel Ed's cock hard against his ass through his pants. 

“Almost…” Ed murmured, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest and the shivers shooting up his spine every time Roy shifted in his lap. 

“Almost?” Roy quirked a brow at that pulling Ed up slightly so he could untie the hands behind his back repositioning his wrists against the headboard and securing the bonds once again. “What do you mean almost?”

“Well...we're still both wearing pants.” Ed whispered blush covering his cheeks once again. 

Mustang laughed pulling back dragging his fingers down his stomach to the clasp of his slacks dragging both the slacks and his undergarments off and tossing them to the ground. Pausing for a moment to take in the sight before him. 

He thought Ed looked divine from his spot resting between his knees. Skin flushed pink against the sharp white of the scars criss crossing his body heavier where the automail rested against his flesh. Sighing heavily Roy pulled back to remove his own slacks adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“You know,” Roy muttered leaning down to press kisses to the inside of Ed's thigh. Working his way up from his knee hearing the sharp intakes of breath from above him. 

“I think you're beautiful all layed out like this.” He hummed finally letting his lips brush against the tip of his cock precome dampening his lips. 

“Oh shut the fuck up, Mustang…” Ed groaned. 

“Such harsh words…” If Roy was going to say anything else it was cut short as his lips closed around his member tongue pressing against the underside of his cock as Roy began to bob his head drawing all sorts of sounds from Ed despite his very best attempts to stifle them. 

Every time Ed was awestruck by the image before him as he looked down at Roy taking in the almost completely calm way he moved seeming as though it was nothing to be able to do the things he could do. If he was in the right mind to think about it too much he would hazard to say he was jealous. He wished he was half as good at giving head as Roy was. Maybe one day he would be but he always just felt like a complete twit even though Roy always made sure to lavish the compliments. 

“Mustang, please…” Ed moaned Roy’s gaze flicking up at him as he pulled away. Lips releasing his cock with a lascivious pop. 

“What is it Ed?” Roy hummed mind already cloudy with lust and need. 

“I need you, Roy, please. You tie me up and then tease me with that goddamn perfect mouth of yours.” Ed murmured feeling the rough of the rope digging into his skin and he hadn't realized he was tugging on it. 

“Relax short stack or you're going to break the bed again.” Roy teased snorting at the aggravated groan Ed gave. 

“Arrogant prick.” He snapped back though there was no heat to the words. 

“Yet you keep coming back for more.” But he was already leaning off the edge of the bed and into the night stand drawers fishing for the bottle of lube before sitting back on his haunches. 

“Only because of that stupid mouth you have.” Ed grumbled biting back a hiss as a lubricant coated finger pressed against his entrance. 

“You sure about that, Elric?” Roy mused as he slowly worked him open watching the way Ed struggled for an answer every time he came close to brushing that bundle of nerves inside of him. 

“Positive.” Ed breathed out on the tail end of a gasp. 

“Really? And here I thought you were falling in love with me.” He feigned some sort of sadness as another finger was added and he watched Ed squirm. 

“J-just shut the hell up, Mustang, and fuck me already.” Ed stammered out and Roy was more than happy to oblige. 

His own cock left neglected while he had been busy teasing Ed was rock hard and his mind felt lust dazed as he pulled his hand from between Ed's legs wiping excess lube on the towel he had the foresight to bring. 

“Since you asked so nicely…” Roy mumbled shifting closer between his legs, one hand guiding the head of his cock to press against The others entrance pausing to look up at the disheveled blonde under him. 

“For fucks sake Roy please!” Ed snapped voice breaking slightly. 

With that last plea ringing in his ears Roy entered him in one rough thrust, Ed's back arching as the ache that had been building inside him finally snapped as though a tension wire had been cut he moaned Roy's name. 

“Holy shit…” Roy mumbled dark eyes stuck on Ed's face knowing he'd never be able to strike that particular image from his mind. Add that one to the things that keep him up at night. 

“What?” Ed panted looking up at him half concerned. 

“You're so fucking hot.” He answered leaning in to press kisses to his collarbone and up his throat feeling Ed's heartbeat hammering against his lips. 

“Th-that's only because I have the Flame Alchemist inside me- ow!” He squeaked, Roy's tongue soft over the mark he had made on the others shoulder. 

“Your jokes are the worst, Elric.” Roy muttered beginning to roll his hips thrusting into the other finding a rhythm that suited him. 

“Your face is the worst.” Ed slipped back eyes fluttering shut and head tilting back as he moved to meet Roy's motions. 

The pair of them falling in easy tandem with each other so used by now to the way they moved that it was almost second nature. Roy's lips finding their way back to Ed's throat leaving bitten kiss marks in their wake. Finally meeting his lips again exchanging sloppy open mouthed kisses between pants and moans turning into Ed's whispered requests of ‘more’ and ‘faster’ and Roy's favourite ‘please’.

Which of course Roy was more than happy to oblige feeling Ed's legs wrap around his waist pulling them close together. The ice shock of metal against his back making him hiss in surprise. It was something he would never get used to but he didn't mind in the slightest. It was just part of what made Ed completely himself. 

“Roy, untie me, please.” Ed panted golden eyes burning as he stared up at him and Roy couldn't resist that request. Untying the simple knot with a tug and letting the rope fall away. 

Immediately there were hands in his hair bunched in the unruly strands as Ed pulled him back down to kiss him again. It always seemed about this time when the timidness melted away and Roy always adored it. 

“Wait.” Ed whispered not saying another word until he had Roy's attention, “I want to come on top this time.” He told him and Roy struggled through the haze to try and grasp his meaning. 

“What?” He was still at a loss. 

“Goddamn it Roy, roll over. Just do it, please?” Ed grumbled feeling the heat back in his face. 

With a nod Roy pulled out of him laying back on the bed as Ed shifted to straddle his hips. Immediately Roy was glad catching sight of Ed above him blonde hair loosed from its braid falling in a disheveled mess around his shoulders. He could look at him forever he figured though he was thrown out of his admiration the moment Ed sank back down on him. Head tipped back like some sort of wild thing that Roy had somehow managed to capture. It was almost enough to make him come right there on the spot. Luckily he still had some self control. 

Self control didn't do a whole lot to help though once Ed started to move rolling his hips meeting Roy's thrusts until Roy was positive he could take no more before he lost it. 

“Ed…” Roy panted catching the flash of moonlight against those golden irises. 

“Shut up, Mustang.” Ed moaned and Roy wrapped a hand around his cock barely having to move a muscle before he felt the hot release coating his fingers. 

The sound Ed made rough and torn as he rode through his climax enough to draw Roy's own. Coming deep inside the other with a final thrust. 

The pair were silent for a moment both lost in the afterglow panting back breath before Ed moved pulling himself away from Roy and grabbing their towel cleaning both of them up before flopping back down next to him. Arms and legs tangled up as they got comfortable with each other gentle kisses and soft fingers through tangled hair. 

“About what you said earlier…” Ed whispered not seeming to want to break the quiet hush that had fallen. 

“Mmhm? What thing?” Roy muttered already feeling the tendrils of rest settling over him. 

“About falling in love with you.” It sounded almost like a confession. 

“What about it?” Roy pulled him a little closer. 

“Yeah…” 

Roy gave a soft laugh pressing a kiss to his forehead and then his lips. 

“Me too...go to sleep, Elric.”


End file.
